User blog:~Silverstream/Visionarium Finale
Visionarium Finale 6:17 To Bluetopia Timekeeper: (sitting by steps of time machine controls, in thinking pose) 6:20 ~Silverstream 9-Eye: *hovers over beside him* Heyyyy there.... 6:21 To Bluetopia (looks over) ....Hi.... you may've noticed my unusual demeanour... well i can explain it... if... your interested 6:22 ~Silverstream WELL, I got nothin' better to do...... But in all seriousness.... What's gotcha so down, tinsel-head? 6:23 To Bluetopia well.... ever since "for the good of the universe" we put that girl in another universe, I've been having dreams.... of us.... just... it wasnt us meeting, but it wasn't how we first met.... 6:24 ~Silverstream Oh.... Well, how'd we meet in the dreams? 6:26 To Bluetopia there's been variations. Us meeting at colleges, us meeting in stores..... you being introduced to my sister... I DONT EVEN HAVE A SISTER! but it makes me think..... maybe they aren't dreams, but glimpses... to other versions of us... from different universes. Time and universe travel has some weird side effects... 6:27 ~Silverstream Yeah, well.... We would know, wouldn't we? 6:28 To Bluetopia (shrugs) .....it just got me thinking... if there are other versions of us, how many would end up like we are now... everything we've seen, everything we've done, Chroniclers, Toons, that inexplicable meeting with our future selves in New York.... infinite versions of us..... but where do we stop? 6:31 ~Silverstream ....it's usually at times like this, I tell ya you're overthinkin' things..... 6:31 To Bluetopia (looks at her) Nina.... how long do we keep going? because i don't know how long we have been... 6:34 ~Silverstream Well.... Maybe there's an element of fun in not knowing.... Just imagining, right? Verne imagined.... Ya know what I mean, right Timothy? 6:35 To Bluetopia ....we've seen everything.... well mostly everything.... all i think is... maybe we should retire.... settle somewhere.... i wouldn't mind settling now.... 6:36 ~Silverstream ....we have been on the move an awfully long time.... 6:36 To Bluetopia ....you agree then? 6:37 ~Silverstream ...you know me. I'll follow you, wherever you go. 'Cause we're a team *lightly nudges him* 6:38 To Bluetopia (smiles and nods) ...I've been thinking it over.... how would.... living in a moment of time.... no longer than a minute.... we'd get settled in that kind of location right? 6:40 ~Silverstream ....How exactly do you mean that? 6:41 To Bluetopia well, we land the time machine caught in a time loop. A minute long or so. we'd get settled to our surroundings, things wouldn't change... it'd just be us and whatever we'd see.... time moves around us, but we only ever see that one minute, again and again 7:55 ~Silverstream ...ok..... which minute have you got in mind? 7:56 To Bluetopia ...well my circuitry is telling me to go somewhere (walks up to time machine controls and sets in co-ordinates) 7:57 ~Silverstream *hovers nearby* So this is it, huh.... 7:58 To Bluetopia ....seemingly.... its been.... quite the journey (stands hand on her) 7:59 ~Silverstream Yeah... *chuckles faintly* Yeah, it has... 7:59 To Bluetopia ....well, everyone deserves a Happily Ever After (looks at door) we've landed.... 8:00 ~Silverstream I'm gettin' the nervous feels.... 8:01 To Bluetopia ....me too, old girl.... me too (slowly walks to doors and opens them to crowded area) 8:02 ~Silverstream *follows and looks out into crowd* ...What is this? 8:03 To Bluetopia The Future... maybe... the future i always wanted to see..... 1964... (stares ahead at bench) 8:04 ~Silverstream *reaches small hand out toward him* 8:04 To Bluetopia (holds her hand and looks ahead at person on bench) ....this is the right place 8:07 ~Silverstream *looking all around* why do you say that.... 8:08 To Bluetopia (girl in blue dress sits on bench, back facing to person next to her) ....Because its a confirmation..... that we did good.... for the future... 8:09 ~Silverstream ....oh, Tim.... i-it's her.... 8:10 To Bluetopia the choices we made.... if my calculations were...... they are correct..... she helps save the world.... thanks to this very moment... thanks to her and that boy.... 8:11 ~Silverstream ....you, me, her, and that boy..... We did good, huh? 8:11 To Bluetopia ....we did good.... Girl: (stands up, voice vaguely audible) I'm the future, Frank Walker. (walks away from bench towards group of people, briefly looks towards Tim and Nina. Smiles at them) 8:13 ~Silverstream *voice filled with emotion* I like this moment.... I like it a lot.... 8:14 To Bluetopia Tim:..... me too... Category:Blog posts